


An Ounce Of Prevention

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we are. Actually the stupidest thing I have ever written. Two friends, both lusting after the same woman, tend to each other while they listen to her have sex with someone else. Kink-meme prompt. I'll see myself out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ounce Of Prevention

Hawke's new robes were a particularly stunning affair. Thin, lavender, barely containing her beautiful curves. Her body swayed back and forth as she walked, her long black hair flowing around her shoulders. She turned, smiling as she walked up the stairs, her hands cupping her lover's face.

"I've been waiting for you," Isabela crooned, "You should come upstairs. I've ordered you something rather...special from Orlais."

The two kissed deeply, Isabela's hands running over her ass, cupping it beneath the thin fabric. The two disappeared from sight.

The two men sighed in unison, glancing at each other awkwardly before returning back to their ales. They had meant to merely have a pleasant night out from the Chantry, having a few drinks, playing some cards. 

"Tell me, Brother," Cullen said, adjusting his collar, "Is it just me, or did it get rather hot in here all of a sudden?"

Sebastian blushed slightly, "I don't know what you are talking about."

They drank for a silent moment before Sebastian agreed, "She is rather beautiful, isn't she?"

Cullen frowned into his cup, "I think I need a stronger drink for this conversation."

Sebastian nodded, "I agree. Edwina, a couple of whiskeys for me and my friend."

As their drinks arrived, Cullen leaned in slightly and said, "I feel so bad about it. She's a mage for one and...well, not interested in men. I don't want to objectify her, but Maker, you've seen her! Look at the way she walks. She makes me want to kneel in front of her and beg."

Sebastian groaned, drinking his whiskey in a gulp before calling for another.

He leaned in, whispering, "I understand. When she comes in to pray...Maker. I should just stay in the confessional. I just want to tear her clothes off and have her right there in the sanctuary."

They looked away briefly and Cullen blushed, taking a swig. 

Sebastian regained composure, "Excuse my directness. It can be...difficult to remain chaste at times. You understand. It is difficult to be a godly man under so much temptation."

"I do understand," Cullen confided, "I was a teenager in tower full of mages having sex in every corner. It was...taxing at times."

A pleasurable gasp escaped from upstairs, a quiet giggle following. 

"Tell me then," Sebastian said, leaning in closer, "What would you do during those moments of lust? You must have had some way of coping."

Cullen looked away, "I have drunk too much, I should not be talking about this with a Chantry brother. Forgive me."

Sebastian smiled, "You must remember, I am a man too. And I was not always a Chantry brother. I know that there must be some...compromises made from time to time. We are earthly creatures with earthly bodies after all. The soul may be willing, but the flesh is sometimes not so."

Cullen's cheeks flushed as Sebastian continued, "Perhaps we could retire upstairs. It sounds as if we could both use some time to...contemplate our urges."

Cullen finished his drink and nodded. He followed the man up the stairs, watching as he gracefully unpicked a lock and led them both inside the seedy room. 

Cullen stood by the door awkwardly as Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed, lowering his pants slightly in order to reach his hardened cock. Cullen looked away again, then peered back watching his hand pump, his fingers lingering on the tip. 

Cullen took off his shirt, kicking his pants off, as he came across the room.

"No more blushing?" Sebastian teased, his eyes glancing down his body.

"I haven't any experience with men," Cullen admitted, "You'll have to tell me what to-"

Cullen gasped as the man's mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking hard. He instinctively put his hands around his head, pushing him towards his body. Sebastian kept his hands on himself, pumping furiously as he sucked. 

Low moans from the next room paused their activity, a pulse going through Cullen's body as he could only imagine what was happening. Hawke's naked body, writhing underneath that woman. If only it was her mouth around his cock, moaning around him. 

Sebastian removed his mouth, causing a mild complaint from Cullen. 

"Lie down on the bed with me," Sebastian instructed.

Cullen did so. Sebastian reached over, stroking the man's cock in his hand. Cullen groaned out, quietly, listening to the chant flowing through the wall: "Yes. Yes."  
Cullen reached over, grabbing Sebastian's cock fiercely, pumping as hard as he would with himself. 

Sebastian groaned, resting his head on Cullen's shoulder as he worked. Cullen tried not to cry out, not to disturb the scene beside them. He wanted to hear every shriek coming from her mouth, every groan, and sigh. But he was getting too close and it was hard not to keep from grunting and thrusting himself into the archer's hand. 

"I need more," Sebastian murmured to him, kissing his collarbone quickly, "Harder." 

Cullen doubled his efforts, wrapping his legs around his, rubbing himself against him as he pumped. Sebastian rolled Cullen over to his stomach, kneeling behind him as he grasped at the Templar's cock. Cullen groaned into the sheets, raising himself up slightly to rub Sebastian against his ass. 

"What can I do, Brother?" Cullen moaned as quietly as he could.

Sebastian ordered, pumping harder, "I need you inside of me. As hard as you can. Pretend it's her, I don't care. I just need to come."

Cullen nodded as Sebastian fumbled off the bed, searching in his discarded pack for a bottle of oil. Sebastian pushed Cullen down on his back and rubbed the oil between his hands before slathering it on his cock. Cullen listened to her cries, his body pulsing with need as Sebastian lowered himself around him.

He nearly cried out, the warmth, the pressure almost too much. Sebastian rocked against him, pushing his body against his as his hand sunk between them. Cullen rolled him over, entering him again from behind as his hand grabbed Sebastian's cock, pumping as hard as he could, thrusting as deep as he could. 

Sebastian moaned in relief and Cullen slammed into him, the sound of their skin slapping now loud enough to cover the nearby activities. He closed his eyes, imagining her body, imagining her screaming his name, begging him to come inside of her. 

He heard a startled cry and Sebastian bucked forth, coming between his fingers as his seed spread over the bed. Cullen pushed forward, bucking as hard as he could, a cry escaping from his throat as he came undone, his knees shaking.

The two parted, lying side by side. 

"I can't say I ever did that in the tower," Cullen commented, still somewhat in shock. 

"We do what we have to in order to serve the Maker the best we can," Sebastian panted, "The body has needs that the soul has trouble satisfying."

They glanced over at each other and looked away again. 

Cullen stood first, throwing on his clothes hastily, "I need to get back to the barracks. I...I'll see you tomorrow. We're still on for a few drinks."

Sebastian looked up, smirking from the bed, "To start."


End file.
